Macroautophagy (sometimes referred to herein as “autophagy”) is a cellular “self-eating” process conserved among eukaryotic cells and involving digestion of cytoplasmic components via lysosomes. During starvation, stimulation of autophagy can provide cells with macronutrients to maintain metabolism and energy levels to survive.